Individuals and organizations increasingly utilize software and services that are accessed over a network. These cloud-based services provide a wide range of functions ranging from human resources management to file storage and sharing, and may accordingly handle a variety of sensitive information. Each service may maintain customized login and/or access pages for each customer, and these access pages may contain various elements that may inadvertently reveal information about the customer organization. For example, while various portions of the systems accessed through the login and/or access pages may be inaccessible to individuals and organizations outside of the customer organization represented by the access page, information about the customer organization, the page, and/or relevant systems may be inferred or even outright exposed on public-facing pages managed by the cloud-based service.
Unfortunately, traditional methods for assessing risk of information leaks may fail to account for the wide variety of cloud-based services that are available. Traditional methods that attempt to account for a wide variety of cloud-based services may rely on traditional Internet search techniques and thus may fail to appropriately target their searches. Such failure to appropriately target searches may cause these methods to be costly and/or time-consuming to execute. The instant disclosure therefore identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for determining the risk of information leaks from cloud-based services.